Let's Play
|debut_date= |founders=Achievement Hunter |headquarted=Austin, Texas, United States of America |key_people= |number_of_employees= |rt_site=https://www.business.roosterteeth.com/lpn/ |yt_site=https://www.youtube.com/user/LetsPlay |twitter=https://twitter.com/achievementhunt |reddit=https://www.reddit.com/r/Achievement_Hunter/ |wikia_image=https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb38/roosterteeth/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png |wikia_caption=http://roosterteeth.wikia.com }} ''"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" - Ray Narvaez, Jr. (Former Achievement Hunter)'' "The Let’s Play Network is a collection of super groups and solo acts that represent the best, brightest, and most ridiculous personalities the gaming entertainment world has to offer. All are either owned and operated by, or exclusive partners of ours; each channel embodies Rooster Teeth culture and character in their own unique way, making them fan favorites who stand alongside the most influential creators in the digital space." The Let's Play series is the long running and most successful series from the Achievement Hunter team. In the beginning, it was solely Geoff who, with another Achievement Hunter member (usually Jack), would do on a running commentary of a selected comedic gameplay. After the long success of Let's Play Minecraft, in addition to let's Play: Grand Theft Auto IV, now replaced by Let's Play Grand Theft Auto V) the series was ultimately expanded, reformatted and given its own YouTube channel. Over the years, Rooster Teeth's Let's Play network has announced some partnerships with other channels, in addition to its own Achievement Hunter, Funhaus, and ScrewAttack divisions. This meant that the branch would provide merchandise, promotion, and other benefits for it's partners. The types of systems played have ranged from Xbox, PlayStation, Wii U, PC, and even VR with the types of games ever growing with each week that passes. Achievement Hunter's videos on this YouTube channel have become a large chunk of their videos. Although AH still controls this channel, some shows not titled Let's Play that were published here (such as VS and GO!) are now published on the new Achievement Hunter channel. Also, from 2016 onwards, this channel is now shared with Funhaus, ScrewAttack, and other groups. * Released on Mondays are new episodes of Let's Play Grand Theft Auto. Mondays used to be just for random Let's Plays, but in anticipation for Grand Theft Auto V they played Grand Theft Auto IV for a Let's Play. However, they've enjoyed GTA IV so much that they've made Monday the day they release a Let's Play involving the game, until Grand Theft Auto Online opened up in GTA V and took its place. In addition, they have played Red Dead Redemption ''before in July and August 2013, when it was not exactly certain if ''Let's Play GTA was a thing for them as it is now. Despite being completely GTA-focused today, the playlist that holds the episodes is still officially titled Let's Play Monday. * Let's Build, in which Lindsay, Kdin, Matt, and Jeremy—formerly Geoff and Gavin (and if it involved a lot of Redstone, Ryan)—showed off the creation of many Minecraft contraptions used in Let's Play Minecraft and Things to Do in: Minecraft. The series ended in its original format on February 24, 2015. * Various Let's Plays are released on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays under various playlists called Let's Play of the Week. * On Fridays, the latest episode of their flagship Let's Play Minecraft series is released. The main six hosts of Achievement Hunter usually duke it out in their Achievement City within Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition (later Minecraft: Xbox One Edition) to win the Tower of Pimps. * On Saturdays, we have Full Play, Michael's solo Let's Play series, which is a return to what he used to do on his personal YouTube channel before he joined Achievement Hunter. ** Recently added to Saturday is Saints Row Saturday where Geoff and Michael play through Saints Row IV: Re-Elected. * Previously on Sundays (usually), we got Game Time. It's a relatively infrequent series hosted by Burnie, where he brings someone along to play a game with him. If the game doesn't allow for multiplayer, Burnie has the guest play it in his place while he provides commentary, which usually consists of providing insight into the lives or jobs of the Rooster Teeth or Achievement Hunter members. After a brief retirement, the series was brought back for six episodes that will involve people who will work on the company's future film, Lazer Team, as a result of reaching $750,000 in their Indiegogo campaign. * Also on Sundays are Podcast Crew Let's Plays featuring Rooster Teeth staffers who commonly star on the Rooster Teeth Podcast. Let's Plays are released every weekday with Let's Play GTA and Let's Play Minecraft being the only series with set weekly dates of Mondays and Fridays respectively. New Let's Play episodes are released a day earlier for FIRST Members before then being released to the public a day after. History The channel originally focused on a Let's Play (lengthy half-hour comedic gameplay format) from Achievement Hunter. It consisted of two Achievement Hunters (Geoff and Jack, Geoff with another AH member or Jack with AH member). The first Let's Play video with Geoff and Michael was the on the Rooster Teeth YouTube channel in Saints Row: The Third starring Geoff Ramsey and Michael Jones, uploaded on December 6, 2011. The video shows Geoff and Michael demonstrate the value of teamwork, friendship, and a good punch in the dick as they Let's Play Saints Row The Third. The LetsPlay channel was originally created on a January 2006. By the fall of 2012, Let's Plays eventually included the main six Achievement Hunter guys/hosts (Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, and Ray) doing average thirty minute long Let's Plays, comedic game plays and coop missions, with occasional guest appearances from other Rooster Teeth staff members. In mid-April 2015, Ray Narvaez Jr. departed from Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter in order to pursue and focus on independent and full-time Twitch.tv live streaming due to differences in creative vision from the other Achievement Hunter hosts although he still continued to reprise his roles on X-Ray and Vav and The Internet Box Podcast until the series eventual cancellation in the spring of 2016. In early February 2015, Funhaus joined Rooster Teeth after the group, consisting of the first generation of Machinima Inc's Inside Gaming group departed. On May 21, 2015, Funhaus joined the Let's Play YouTube channel, one week after they competed with, and lost to Achievement Hunter in Smite gameplay. In early November, Rooster Teeth formed an acquisition of ScrewAttack, where members of ScrewAttack would be seen doing gameplays with hosts from fellow RT-owned and paid employees Achievement Hunter and Funhaus. On March 28, 2016, a partnership with Kinda Funny was announced. It was founded by Rooster Teeth co-founder Geoff Ramsey and is run by Luis Medina with Ramsey. Members of the group appear in Rooster Teeth content, and Kinda Funny merchandise is available on the Rooster Teeth Store. Kinda Funny LIVE! was presented by Let's Play and hosted by Burns. A partnership with The Creatures was announced on April 4, 2016. Immediately after it's formation, Cow Chop was also confirmed to be part of Let's Play. Cow Chop, unlike most of its fellow Let's Play partners, has its own Rooster Teeth website, with exclusive video content. Game Attack, which was born from ScrewAttack like Achievement Hunter from Rooster Teeth and replacing SA on the LP channel while SA collaborated with RT before becoming its own independent entity on May 1, 2017 (Craig and Shaun departed from ScrewAttack-owned Rooster Teeth) is also part of Let's Play. Like Cow Chop, Game Attack also still has its own Rooster Teeth website and mercy on the RT Store but all the revenue goes to them rather than Rooster Teeth. On May 11, 2017, Achievement Hunter announced a partnership between the Let's Play Network and video game publisher Ubisoft where hosts from Achievement Hunter and/or Funhaus are the test subjects to Ubisoft developed games, promoting and sponsoring Ubisoft and the video games they develop. Early access and sneak peeks to video games will be offered to the Achievement Hunters (in addition to other members of the Let's Play family), who will also come to Ubisoft's live conventions and expos. Streams and gameplay videos done by any of the Let's Play family members featuring games published by Ubisoft will be released exclusively on the Ubisoft US YouTube channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FMVPn7cm6E The first season concluded on November 23, 2017.https://twitter.com/AchievementHunt/status/933829168021889025 On May 31, 2017, it was announced that YouTubers JT Machinima, NoahJ456, LazarBeam, and Steven Suptic (now known as Sugar Pine 7) had joined Let's Play, with JT Machinima being the first of which to have merchandise sold through the RT Store. During RTX Austin 2017, due to unspecified reasons, Greg of Kinda Funny, Craig from Game Attack and Jordan/Kootra from the Creatures did not appear on the RTX 2017 Let's Play Panel. It was announced at the end of the panel that YouTuber Criken2 would be joining the Let's Play family. On July 13, 2017, it was announced that The Creatures would be disbanding, effectively ending their partnership with Let's Play, although The Creatures merchandise is still sold on the Rooster teeth Store. Furthermore, Jordan (Kootra) and Dan's YouTube channels are still linked to Let's Play, implying that they may occasionally guest star in future videos with other members. On September 12, 2017, it was announced by Geoff that there would be a "family reunion" of the Let's Play family.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoKiZ4PdhM0 On September 19, 2017, Geoff wrote a post on the Rooster Teeth website to elaborate, writing that members of Achievement Hunter, Funhaus, Cow Chop, Sugar Pine 7, Kinda Funny, and Criken would be in a production studio in los Angeles, California livestreaming vidoe gameplays, podcasts, comedy sketches, and other shenanigans, livestreamed for FIRST members (sponsors) on the Rooster Teeth website from September 24-25th.http://roosterteeth.com/post/51350369 On November 15, 2017, it was announced that British actor and YouTuber would be joining Rooster Teeth's "Let's Play" Gaming Network.http://www.tubefilter.com/2017/11/15/james-buckley-rooster-teeths-lets-play-network/ On November 20, 2017, it was announced that four members of Rooster Teeth's Let's Play Gaming Network (Game Attack and CowChop against Achievement Hunter and Funhaus) would compete in Call of Duty: WWII. The two teams would start their "training week" (week where they do practice drills in the video game) throughout November 27 to December 1, 2017 on each of their four individual YouTube channels (here, here, here, and here). Fans can expect to watch the War Mode YouTube Gaming livestream on Tuesday, Dec. 5th, 2017 at 11 AM PST/1 PM CST. Let's Play has became partners with other such gaming channels as: Funhaus, ScrewAttack, Kinda Funny, formerly The Creatures, and Cow Chop. This partnership was to allow more than just Achievement Hunter to be featured in videos on the Let's Play channel and to bring more diversity and comedy to the gaming series. List of Groups Rooster Teeth-owned Achievement Hunter Funhaus ScrewAttack Non-Rooster Teeth-owned Kinda Funny The Creatures (formerly) CowChop Game Attack (initially a gaming division of ScrewAttack-owned RT, later became independent) Sugar Pine 7 JT Machinima NoahJ456 (Noah J.) Criken LazerBeam (Lannan Eacott) completeditmate (James Buckley) List of Games played Let's Play Minecraft/Episode Listing|Minecraft|true GTA Episode Listing|GTA|true Worms Episode Listing|Worms|true Saints Row Episode Listing|Saints Row|true London 2012 Episode Listing|London 2012|true Assassins Creed Episode Listing|Assassin's Creed|true Halo Episode Listing|Halo|true Call of Duty Episode Listing|Call of Duty|true Tom Clancy Episode Listing|Tom Clancy|true Sports Episode Listing|Sports|true Racing Episode Listing|Racing|true Trials Episode Listing|Trials|true MOBA Episode Listing|MOBA|true Destiny Episode Listing|Destiny|true Left 4 Dead Episode Listing|Left 4 Dead|true Borderlands Episode Listing|Borderlands|true Garry's Mod Episode Listing|Garry's Mod|true ‎ Nintendo Episode Listing|Nintendo|true Marvel Episode Listing|Marvel|true Far Cry Episode Listing|Far Cry|true Tomb Raider Episode Listing|Tomb Raider|true Gears of War Episode Listing|Gears of War|true Battlefield Episode Listing|Battlefield|true Cloudberry Kingdom Episode Listing|Cloudberry Kingdom|true 3D Ultra MiniGolf Adventure Episode Listing|3D Ultra MiniGolf|true Board Game/Game Show Episode Listing|Board Game/Game Show|true Jackbox/Party Games Episode Listing|Jackbox/Party Games|true Simulator Episode Listing|Simulator|true VR The Champions Episode Listing|VR The Champions|true RouLetsPlay Episode Listing|RouLetsPlay|true How To Episode Listing|Joel and Adam|true Battle Buddies Episode Listing|Battle Buddies|true Streams/Highlights Episode Listing|Streams/Highlights|true Let's Watch Episode Listing|Let's Watch|true Let's Play Misc Episode Listing|Misc|true Let's Play Trivia|Trivia|true References Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play Category:Funhaus Category:ScrewAttack Category:Kinda Funny